Aniki
by SinfulSkye
Summary: Dark wakes to a startling pain one morning. What's going on? How will Daisuke cope? And how does the neckalce they stole tie into it all?


**Aniki**

Prelude: The Theft

Dark Mousy sprung onto the roof of the museum, evading the guards. And worse, Commander Hiwatari. Rather…..the Commander's evil little 'alter ego', Krad. The last thing he needed was to get caught, not after he had taken back the necklace that was rightfully his! For once, it was not a Hikari artwork, no, the _Tsuneni douseki temae _was something very special, given to him long ago by a girl who was special to him. Not just another chick he toyed with, someone who he had loved very much.

Dark…can we just hurry up?

/Calm down Dai, I need to concentrate/

Why is that thing so special to you anyway? It isn't even a hikari piece/

/Someone special gave this to me years ago. My soul is in this piece of art/

Well, can you speed up with this? I still have homework

/Shush, I need silence here/ He said as he back flipped off of the building and away from Krad, landing perfectly on one foot, skidding back a few feet. "With, now!' he calls, and black wings appear on his back. Looking down on him from the top of the building, a demon in the guise of an angel with golden blonde hair and pure white wings sneered

"I'll kill you, fool"

"In your dreams, Krad" He starts to take off, pushing off of the wall of another building for momentum, and flies away from Krad, far away, as Satoshi struggled to take control of the demon-in-disguise.

"Next time, Dark, next time!"

"Not if something else does first" He whispers, not knowing why he said it or even thought it, and making sure to keep this thought blocked from Daisuke.

Later, Daisuke was sitting at his desk and finishing his math homework, when Dark's voice invaded his thoughts

/Daisuke/

(What now?)

/This necklace…I think you should keep it/

(Why? No, Dark, it's rightfully yours..)

/Well, I won't be around forever/

(Don't say that)

/It's true though, one day you'll find someone who loves you and me both/

(But you'll be back)

/As much as I hate to admit it Dai, there's the issue of Krad as well. Just keep it ok/

(Fine. Now, can I go back to my homework?)

Chapter 1: Aniki

Sunlight falls in shafts onto my bed. Warmth floods my whole body as I sigh deeply. I was so happy it was Saturday; likely my mom wouldn't send any notes out today so I was free. Something wasn't right though - I couldn't reach my other half. It was like he wasn't there anymore. I figured he was still asleep

Sleepy this morning?

No reply, so I just settle down a bit. I had a few more hours before my friends got here. But then,

a slight twinge in my heart and I heard his voice, yet, it didn't calm me at all. Usually, Dark was confident and demanding, telling me what to do and who to tell. But today...he sounded so different. Weak, almost desperate, like he needed me.

/Daisuke.../ he sounded like every syllable caused him pain  
(What's wrong?)  
/Dai….help….me/

I changed into him then. I had to. I knew he was in pain and it was the only way to help him.

**Emiko's POV**  
All my life, I heard the stories and tales of the Phantom Thief, the legendary 'curse' of the Niwa family men, but I never thought of it that way. No, I knew I had to be mother to a boy, so that Dark Mousy could live again.

I'm in the kitchen that morning, making breakfast. Humming a little and chopping up the green union, I heard a noise behind me. It was an odd noise – a combination of someone coming down the steps slowly, and gasping as well. Now, this was a slightly frightening combination, and it quite worried me. But I was really shocked when I saw the source of the sound. Dark, slowly making his way down, eyes closed tight

"Dark! Dark, what in the world happened?" I said this while jogging over to him. He really looked in pain, and I hated to see that, but what could have caused it? While I was pondering, he had fallen to his knees, well more accurately, all fours.. Could the thief die from a human ailment? Too many questions, this had to be taken care of first. Helping the almost-unconscious phantom to his feet, I guided him to the couch. Deep inside, I hope Daisuke isn't scared. I hope he doesn't feel it as well.

**Dark's POV**

A strange pain as I wake up this morning…..it isn't like I haven't felt pain before, but this is different. I wasn't in any fights last night…maybe I'm just a little sore from the job we had. I mean, it does feel like my muscles are tight, so I probably over used 'my body'. That's all. Dang its hot in here…. I'll just go back to sleep. After all, aibou is asleep.

When I wake up a half-hour later, I know this isn't right. The spasms of pain that rack my chest and back are unlike anything I've ever felt, and I can not seem to catch my breath. I feel light headed. In my mind, I call out for Daisuke, maybe he will know what this is…..and then I am there, in the flesh. Slowly, painfully, I make my way downstairs. If only I could reach Emiko! And then she is there beside me, as I keep my eyes closed tight, and as my knees give way beneath me. How can I do this to them? The boy, Dai, he'll surely be happy to be rid of me. His mother though…I know how much she wanted me here. I feel bad that I'm going to leave so soon, and very possibly never come back.

**Emiko's POV**

Dark Mousy lay still on our blue upholstered couch, desperately trying to breathe normally. This was not right. Even for the kaitou he is, if this continued, he'd be lucky to see tomorrow. It scared me, and I can only guess how frightened Dai had to have been….I can't take him to the hospital. He is definitely wanted, so that would only result in his capture. I knelt beside him, one hand on his, in that motherly way. After all, I consider him my son as well. And I try to get him to sleep. Could he though, in this condition? Could his body shut down even through all the pain? Finally, it happens. He is asleep.

Daisuke's POV

**Dark….are you there?  
/Y-yes/**

**(What's wrong with you?)**

**/I don't know/**

**(Your voice….it's weak)**

**/Yes….well….seems that this may be fatal to me, Dai/**

**(No! Dark! You can't go!)  
**

**/I'm sorry/ **

**(Please……)**

**/I'm fighting for it, but there isn't much you can do/**

**(Aniki…please.. don't leave me here)**

**/I'll try/**

**Every word was choked out, and I knew it wasn't just physical pain. Dark was crying.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dark's POV**

More pain, and silent tears…..No-one has seen me cry, until now. But does it truly matter if I am going to die? My pride has no meaning in death. Emiko….she's watching me. The closest to a mother I've ever had.. Will I fade into the Niwa blood once more, or will my spirit just…go? I'll miss them, I really will.

**Emiko's POV**

I held his hand as he cried. He was awake, I could tell. What had set off the sudden tears? I tentatively reached over and wiped one off.

"Dark-sama, please, don't cry"

"He –he called me Aniki" I was silent, listening.

"Did he really care that much?" The kaitou mused

"Of course he does Dark…of course he does…." I replied.

Chapter Two: The Final Time

Dai…../

Hearing his call, I automatically responded.

(Dark…..)

/I'm sorry kid/

(For what? Dark, no….)

/I tried/

(Don't leave….)

/I have to know something/

(Nani?)

/Did you really consider me a brother to you/

(I always will)

/Goodbye Daisuke…Aishiteru…./

(Aishiteru as well…Boukei….)

It was gone. The link, dead. And the one constant thing remains – sobs. But this time, they were my own.

**Chapter Three: Aftermath**

**I look only at the ground. _He's gone…… truly gone….Did he know? Did he know when we went on the job that he was going to die? _The _Tsuneni douseki temae _Hangs around my neck, and I finger the chain….he didn't even have a proper grave. We couldn't place a marker in the cemetery, once the media heard everything would be crazy. I'd barely have time to go down there alone, what with the fangirls and all. So, we resorted to putting kind of a memorial in our backyard. It was the best we could do, but still, it sickens me. Like he was a pet or something. He wasn't! To me…he was equal, even better than me….**

**A week. I can't believe it's only been a week since he died. I lost a part of me that day…so cliché, but absolutely true. I can't just go on living like I did before him, because, I didn't know what I was missing. And now I do. I kneel by his 'grave' in the yard, and I begin to cry. Again. I had done this every day, for the last week. And through my tears, I saw the sun shining through the pristine center of the necklace, making the colors dance on my skin, so beautiful.. And now, now I know what he meant when he told me his soul was in this piece. And as long as I wear, he will always be with me, my aniki……**

**AishiteruI love you**


End file.
